Our Special Night
by larajla
Summary: It's the night before graduation for the last of the original Host Club members. One graduate comes back to make the night special for their secret princess.


Haruhi stood in the doorway looking at the ballroom. She felt like Cinderella going to the ball. The chandeliers sparkled brilliantly. The orchestra was playing softly, waiting until the official dance started. Haruhi could smell the enormous bouquets of flowers which seemed to be everywhere. 

She stood, hesitant in the dress the twins made especially for her. She had tried to fight them on the high heels and hair extensions. She was glad they had forced her to go along with their plan. Even the hours of practice she'd endured walking in the heels was worth it. She smiled slightly, looking at the small groups of people clustered around the room. Tonight was for her class only. This was their graduation celebration. The actual ceremony would be tomorrow when everyone could attend. This night was theirs. 

The color in the blue dress seemed to change as she moved, shimmering slightly. The strappy heels were silver to match the trim on the bodice of her dress. The small silver shell covered the matching spaghetti straps of the dress. The shell helped her feel less self-conscious. Until she put the dress on, she hadn't been aware of how much her body had changed during high school. She was no longer the scrawny girl who had started at Ouran, but a curvaceous woman. 

The twins came up behind her, wrapping around her on each side. They were both in blue and silver, matching Haruhi. They smiled at each other, silently congratulating each other on how good their friend looked. 

"You look great," Kaoru said. "I see you got the make-up on right. How are the shoes?" 

"They're good." Haruhi murmured, completely dazzled by the ballroom. 

"Are you ready for our grand entrance?" Hikaru asked, smiling down at Haruhi. Even with the heels, she was still shorter than the twins who had grown as well. Haruhi nodded. "Don't forget to save us dances," Hikaru added. 

"I won't," Haruhi said, pulling her attention away from the grandeur of the room. "I don't want to waste any of our remaining time together. You two are my best friends." She hugged each tightly. 

"Don't cry, Haruhi," Kaoru said seeing the tell-tale glint in her eyes. "You'll ruin your make-up. Tonight, you're the most beautiful girl here." Kaoru reached up and pulled the shell from her shoulders, folding it neatly over his arm. "You don't need that." 

Taking one arm of each of the twins, Haruhi walked in. The conversation seemed to quiet as everyone turned to see the new arrivals. Everyone knew Haruhi was a girl . . . they had since the Ouran Fair during her first year. However, she chose to continue wearing the boy's uniform most of the time. The dress she was wearing made it very obvious. 

They made their way to a group surrounding Renge. If they tried avoiding the girl, they knew they'd regret it before the end of the night. Instead, they made her their first stop. 

"Haruhi, you look great," Renge gushed, moving to her side and giving her a quick hug. As she stepped away, Chairman Suoh picked up the microphone and cleared his throat loudly to get everyone's attention. 

"Congratulations to everyone. This year has been one of the best here at Ouran High School. I could tell you stories, but I don't think you want to hear me. Instead, I hope everyone has a wonderful evening tonight. Tomorrow, you will no longer be students, but graduates of Ouran. " His eyes twinkled as they settle on various people in the crowd. "I will start the first dance of the evening." He quickly placed the microphone back into the stand and scanned the crowd. When he saw Haruhi, his face lit up. 

"Haurhi, would you honor me with the first dance?" Chairman Suoh asked, bowing low to her. Haruhi nodded and smiled, seeing Tamaki in his movements. She missed the other hosts who had graduated before her. Shortly, the last of the original Host Club would be gone as well and she'd be alone at the university. 

The orchestra picked up the volume as the two started the first dance. Slowly, additional couples joined them on the floor. Haruhi was glad yet again that she had spent so much time practicing wearing the heels. She felt graceful instead of clumsy. 

The song changed as Haruhi felt a hand on her elbow. She turned to find Kyoya standing next to her in a black, well-tailored suit. She couldn't hide the surprise on her face. Chairman Suoh bowed and left to find another partner. He did have to dance with all the girls tonight. 

"May I have this dance, Haruhi?" Kyoya asked as he pulled her toward him. He wanted to do much more than dance with her. He had waited until she graduated. He wanted her to be happy. Happy for Haruhi was excelling at high school and getting a scholarship for college. 

"How have you been, Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi said, smiling up at him. She realized she was happy. She hadn't seen him in a year. The emails and texts were nice, but seeing him was better. She stopped herself from hugging him. 

"Quite well. I hear you're going to Ouran University." 

"Yes and on a full scholarship too," Haruhi beamed. Kyoya smiled, knowing she hadn't looked too deeply into where her scholarship came from. "Are the rest of the hosts with you?" 

"Sadly, no," Kyoya said, keeping his tone light. "Tamaki is still in France. His mother's doing better and should be released from the hospital any day now. He's planning on bringing her to Japan before the next school term. Mori and Honey have a tournament tomorrow morning and need to be well rested." 

"Well, I'm glad you came," Haruhi smiled. So am I, Kyoya thought as he pulled her a little closer. 

Haruhi stood at the table, a glass of punch in her hand. She could taste the alcohol in it and was being very careful of how much she drank. Tomorrow would be another step in her goal to become a lawyer and she was not going to miss a minute of it. 

She watched Kyoya dancing with Renge. He had his host smile on. He had danced with a few of the other girls who had visited the Host Club while he was a student. I wonder why he keeps asking me to dance, Haruhi thought. It seems like he dances with me more than anyone else. I must be imagining it, she decided. 

She looked around the room, slowly ticking off in her mind the classmates she had danced with. It wouldn't do if she missed any of the promises she'd made to her classmates. Hikaru and Kaoru had both danced with her twice. Everyone else who requested she'd danced with once. She had even danced with a couple girls from the Host Club because they had asked nicely. 

Kyoya appeared by her side as a new song started. 

"Is everything okay, Haruhi?" he asked. "That look is the one when you were stuck on a math problem." 

"I'm just making sure I danced with everyone who asked." 

"And have you?" 

"Yes. I even danced with the twins twice. I made sure it was the same amount for both though. I don't need to hear them argue again that one had more attention than the other." She looked pained as she shook her head. Kyoya chuckled. 

"Good, then I would like to have all of your remaining dances." 

"Kyoya, we only have about ten minutes until the end of the party." Haruhi laughed as he pulled her onto the dance floor. 

"Ah, but who said they are only those here at this celebration?" Kyoya murmured as his hands slid around her waist. 

Everyone blinked as the lights came back on, signaling the end of the dance. 

"Haruhi, are you ready to go?" Hikaru came to her side, nuzzling his face into her neck. Kyoya frowned as the spell he had shared with Haruhi was broken. He stepped back from his dance partner. 

"How much punch did you have, Hikaru?" Haruhi asked. 

"Just a glass or two," he said. Haruhi looked at him with disbelief. 

"Hikaru, there you are," Kaoru said, walking up to the pair with a girl Haruhi recognized from the club on his arm. "Where's Renge?" 

"She went to the bathroom," Hikaru mumbled. 

"You're going to have to get off Haruhi or she won't be able to put her shell on. We don't want her to get cold," Kaoru told his brother, who was not interested in moving. 

"There you guys are," Renge bounced over, taking Hikaru's arm and pulling him off Haruhi. Kyoya held his hand out to Kaoru for Haruhi's shell which Kaoru happily gave up. He didn't want to let go of his girl, especially since she finally agreed to go out with him. 

"Are we ready to go?" Hikaru mumbled again. 

"I'll take Haruhi home," Kyoya said as he put the shell over Haruhi's shoulders. He left his hands on her shoulders. He winked at Haruhi. She glanced at the twins and realized Kyoya was trying to let the twins be with the girls. 

"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow for the final ceremony," Haruhi agreed with Kyoya. 

"Are you sure, Haruhi?" Kaoru asked, looking at the pair and ignoring Renge hanging on his brother possessively. 

"Yes. I promised Kyoya a cup of tea when he drops me off." Haruhi embellished a bit so Kaoru wouldn't think she was doing this last minute. Sometimes the twins worried about her too much. 

"Kyoya, you'd better take care of her." Hikaru said, flinching slightly as Renge glared at him. 

"Thank you, Kyoya-senpai," Haruhi smiled at him as he helped her into his limo. 

"I don't mind taking you home, Haruhi." 

"I mean for making it obvious to me that the twins needed to be alone with their dates." 

"So Hikaru is going out with Renge?" 

"I don't think she gave him much choice," Haruhi laughed. "What about you, Kyoya-senpai?" 

"There's someone I want to ask, but I was waiting for the right moment." The limo stopped in front of Haruhi's apartment. 

"Don't wait too long. You might miss your opportunity." 

"I am planning on asking her tonight." 

"Well, thank you for the ride and the dances. I'll go so you can get to your girl." Haruhi slipped out of the limo as the door opened. Kyoya quickly followed her, placing his hand on the back of her waist. 

"What about the tea, Haruhi?" he asked as he followed her up the stairs and to her apartment. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize you wanted tea. I thought you wanted to get to your future girlfriend. Of course, come in." Haruhi took off her shoes and hurried to the kitchen. Kyoya forgot how small she was until she took off her shoes. She hadn't grown much taller, just developed more. He took off his shoes and followed her. He ignored the anxiety and fear in the back of his mind. This was the moment he promised himself he'd tell her. 

"Haruhi, I have something to ask you." Kyoya began. Haruhi turned around and faced him, puzzled. "Will you be my girlfriend?" 

Haruhi's mouth dropped open. She looked stunned. I had hoped it wouldn't be so shocking, Kyoya thought. Let it sink in, Haruhi. 

"Me?" she managed. 

"Yes, you. And me. Together." Kyoya nodded. 

"Why?" 

"I like you. I have for a long time." Kyoya admitted. 

"But I have no merit for you, Kyoya-senpai. I'm poor. I don't fit in high society." Haruhi let the words run on as she stared at him. How did she feel about him? He was the only host she could spend time with and feel completely comfortable. Even when he'd taught her the lesson her first year in his bedroom, she trusted him. She'd even wanted him to kiss her that night. 

"You have more merit than you know, Haruhi, especially for me." 

"If you liked me for a long time, why didn't you tell me before?" 

"One of the things I like about you is your drive to succeed. If I told you before you graduated, it might have thrown you off your path. I wanted to make sure you graduated at the top of your class, poised for college and ready to take on the world." Haruhi nodded. Just getting through her classes, host club and normal activities took all her time. A relationship would have been too much. He had put her before himself. Was that what it meant to love someone? 

"Wouldn't it make more sense to ask me after I graduated college?" Haruhi asked. 

"I'm not that patient," Kyoya admitted. He wouldn't let her know how many times he thought of her finding someone else once she started college. He hadn't liked the feeling that accompanied the thoughts. 

Kyoya was still waiting for an answer, though Haruhi seemed to be dancing around it. She was talking to him, however. Was she considering his request or trying to figure out how to let him down gently? With Haruhi, he never knew what she would do. It was refreshing. It was what drew him to her. 

"I don't know," she admitted, turning and pulling the tea out of the cupboard. "Out of all the host club, you are the one I enjoy spending time with. I just never thought about a relationship. I don't mean with you, Kyoya-senpai, I mean with *anyone.* It just wasn't something I ever cared about." 

"Do you want time to think about it?" Kyoya asked. Haruhi looked up at the tone in his voice. He was disappointed. She walked over to him and kissed him gently on the lips. He looked surprised at the small girl, balanced on her toes. "Did that meet with your satisfaction?" 

"Well, that's my first kiss with a boy. I don't think my previous kiss counts." 

"Let me show you," Kyoya said, reaching his arms around her waist. He kissed her, allowing everything he was feeling to show through his kiss. Her body arched against his, fitting in as he knew it would. Haruhi was shocked at the difference between the first and second kiss. He pulled away and looked at her confused face. She wanted him to kiss her again. It felt so good. Inside, she felt tingly. Was that supposed to happen too? 

"Again, please," Haruhi said, looking in his eyes. He kissed her again, this time not stopping until she pulled away, breathing heavily. 

"Wow." She looked up at Kyoya. His lips looked swollen. She touched her own and felt hers were as well. He smiled at her. The tea kettle started to sing and she moved to take it off the stove. In silence, she made two cups of tea. She carried them to the kotatsu, knowing he'd follow her. 

Kyoya sat down next to her. She hadn't said yes . . . but then she hadn't said no either. He didn't want to pressure her, but felt uncomfortable with the silence. 

"What are you thinking, Haruhi?" he asked, sipping at his tea. 

"I'm weighing the positives and negatives to a relationship." 

"I'd like to expound upon the positives, if I may?" Haruhi nodded. "For you, you'd be able to go places and try foods you don't normally. You'd make connections with people who could help you with your career as a lawyer, possibly even as clients. I'd be willing to help you with your homework. Shall I go on?" 

"What do you get out of this, Kyoya-senpai?" 

"I get to spend time with you. Your views and experience help me see the world through your eyes. I don't have to be worried about being caught in tedious conversations nor spend an inordinate amount of time shopping. Of course, it would also stop my father from trying to arrange a marriage for me to every airhead heiress in Japan." Haruhi started laughing at the sour look on his face. 

"Try spending a few hours entertaining someone whose deepest thoughts are on whether a certain color looks good with their skin tone." Kyoya grimaced. 

"I can see your point. Sometimes I wonder how the ladies who come to the club manage to make it through the day." 

"So, you see my point. Of course, there are other benefits." Kyoya leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. 

"If it doesn't work out, then what? I don't want to have the hosts take sides. Their friendships are non-negotiable." Trust Haruhi to think of the others, Kyoya thought. 

"I agree. We can keep it from the rest of the club at first, if you wish. It won't be difficult as the twins are going to Paris to study after graduation. Tamaki is already in France. That leaves Honey and Mori." Haruhi nodded, still deep in thought. The oldest members wouldn't mind. Honey had asked her a few weeks ago if she had thought about dating anyone and she had told him no. She immediately dismissed the idea as she couldn't think of anyone who would want to date her. Obviously she was wrong. And Kyoya's kisses were better than ootoro . . . or anything else she had experienced in her life. 

"Okay," she said quietly. 

"What?" Kyoya asked, afraid he had heard her incorrectly. 

"I will be your girlfriend." Haruhi put down her tea cup and turned to kiss him again with a soft smile on her face. 


End file.
